


A New Start at Family and Love

by leobutler



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, NCIS, Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Character Bashing, F/M, Het and Slash, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leobutler/pseuds/leobutler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timothy McGee is tired of the treatment he gets from his teammates. Could a job opportunity from an old friend change his life. NCIS/ His Dark Materials/Smallville X-over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Start at Family and Love

**A New Start at Family and Love**

**( Disclaimer) I don't own NCIS, Smallville, His Dark Materials or any other tv shows, games, books or movies mentioned in this fanfic. I make no money from my fanfics.**

**Warnings: Language, Slash, Het, and Deaths.**

**Pairings: To be announced later.**

**Bashings: Abby, Gibbs, Tony, Lionel, Pete, Lana, Whitney and a bit of Jonathan Kent bashing.**

**Key:**

**Human Dæmon mind link:** _'I love puppies!'_

**Side note: This is the night after Dog Tags. Leon Vance has been the Director since a few months before Ziva joined the team three years ago there was no Kate Todd.**

**Chapter 1**

**A Stressful Day**

"McGee." said Tim after picking up his cell. His ring - tailed lemur dæmon Kari who was on his desk moved to his shoulder that didn't have the cell phone press to his ear as he continued typing on his typewriter's keyboard. Kari kept her left arm close to her chest, still feeling the pain of the bites the same as her human.

"How is that your best friend, didn't know that you got attacked by a dog today?! And that it was after said best friend's uncle called her to see if you had called after you got sent home with the dog that attacked you!?"

Tim froze completely at hearing his best friend 'Don't you dare call me my first name' Caitlin "Kat" Vance. He quickly turned his chair away from his desk.

_'I told you that you should have called her and Josh.'_ said Kari.

_'Shut up traitor.'_ said Tim giving his dæmon a dirty look.

"Katie I can explain."

"Don't you Katie me Timothy Richard McGee. You let that vampire queen reject and her stuck up mutt, talk you into to taking in a dog that has been known to attack you!"

Tim winced at the loud voice coming through the cell's speaker. He and Kari then quickly looked behind them just to make sure Gibbs and his snow leopard dæmon Hannah didn't magical show up to protect Abby's 'innocent' name.

"I didn't let her do anything Kat. I said no but she wouldn't listen to me and had Tony bring the dog while I was busy with giving my report of the day to your uncle Leon at the end of the day. And after work we went to the hospital to check the dog bites.

When we finally got home Tony was right there with the dog. Tony just barely got hold of the dog's leash when the dog jumped at me it was like the attack all over again." said Tim still feeling very betrayed by his teammate for putting the dvd in to scare him after the attack, laughing at his reaction, and breaking into his apartment, to leave a dog that Tim didn't want in the first place.

The betrayal felt from Abby's actions towards them was sadly nothing new but still hurt.

Kari feeling the same distress and betrayal of her human, wraped her tail lightly around Tim's neck being careful around the bandaged bite. Then started gently grooming Tim's hair with her right hand while making clicking sounds to try and comfort them both.

"He broke into your apartment!" yelled a shocked Kat thinking that Tim's teammates were all crazy.

"Tim please start at the beginning." said Joseph, over the line. Kat and Josh don't follow all the rules of human and dæmon interaction. So it's not uncommon for Kat to talk to a dæmon or Josh to talk to a human of family and friends.

Joseph is Kat's pure white arctic wolf serbian husky hybrid dæmon. Josh looked more like a Husky if you don't take in all the little details.

Josh has a narrower and longer snout, longer canines and a broader chest then a pureblood siberian husky would have. But at times when they were pissed off or protecting someone they cared about its easy to tell that Josh is a more wild and dangerous dæmon then a domesticated dog dæmon would be.

Hybrid dæmon of a wild and domesticated animal are extremely rare compare to hybrid dæmon with both halves being domesticated or wild animals.

When Kat registered Josh she was fourteen, and had just put down that Josh was a siberian husky and not a hybrid. After learning about Kat's father Tim couldn't really blame her for lying. If Lionel had it his way she and Josh would be dead or locked in a lab somewhere before anyone found out about them.

"Yeah Tim please talk us through the day you had today." said Kat softly feeling bad for jumping down her friend's throat without getting his side of the story.

And so Tim started to tell Kat and Josh about how Abby had called them after they were already at work to pick her up or to bring her some gas because her car was out of it. And that by the time he got a five gallon container tank for her car and drove it over to her house he was thirty minutes late. By the time he enter the bullpen they were an hour late and Abby blamed him for being too slow and causing her to be late as well.

So of course as the Team Leader and having no room for favortism Gibbs picked Abby and Princeton's side and blamed Tim and Kari for not getting Abby there sooner to start her work.

Princeton Abby's white standard poodle had a smug grin on his face when he walked pass them. And when Kari hissed at Princeton, Hannah had hissed at Kari who was at Tim's side with her (Kari) tail straight up.

Tim continued by saying that Ziva and Arthur her bobcat dæmon had both tried to defend them by saying that they were there earlier. But Gibbs and Hannah had ignored them and told the team to get back to work.

After that they got called to go serve a warrant to a suspected drug trafficker on one of the bases. Gibbs was still upset at Tim so wanted Tim to go to the back of the house alone. Ziva told Gibbs that that wasn't a good idea that they should go in groups of two.

Tony who is alway up for bullying Tim and his dæmon, and sucking up to Gibbs had said " Yeah let McTarty go by himself Boss."

Claire Tony's red fox dæmon was busy trying to rub up against Hannah.

So by the time they got to the house Tim and Kari just got out of the car to got ready to go in the backyard and get into position. While the rest of the team when up front.

Tim had his gun out before he noticed that the back door was open but before he could even enter the house a large german shepherd attacked him.

When Tim had gone down from the added weight of the attacking dog. Kari had yelled "Timmy!" getting the attention of the rest of the team. But before the team got there the dog had moved his teeth for Tim's left arm that he had put up to defend himself to the right side of Tim's neck.

Kari not wanting to weaken Tim further by attacking the crazed dog handed Tim his fallen gun.

Dæmons can only touch animals that mean no harm to them or their humans. If a dæmon touches a dangerous animal it could have the same affect as if a human was touching someone dæmon.

By the time the team got there Tim was slowly getting out from under the now shot dog.

When Ducky and his barn owl dæmon Dawn along with Jimmy and his jack russell terrier dæmon Nikki finally made it to the now crime scene. Ziva had manage to stop the bleeding from Tim's neck. Tony and Gibbs had when back inside the house after seeing that Tim was alive. After Ducky had patched him up and Jimmy had taken care of the dog Gibbs had told Tim to get the dog and other evidence to Abby.

Ducky has been less than impressed with Gibbs after that saying that Timothy should go to the hospital to have his wounds cleaned and to make sure there is no damaged in his arm or neck. When it became clear that Gibbs in 'must solve case mode' Ducky had Jimmy sedate the dog and go with Tim back to headquarters.

"Some of the high points of my day was when Abby called me a 'bad McGee' after finding out that I was the one to shot the dog. Princeton was taunting Kari about not being able to protect me. Later Tony put a when dogs attack dvd in the big screen monitor. And you already know about me being stuck with the dog." said Tim after telling Kat all about his hellish day.

"Tim I'm sorry I yelled at you before getting the whole story. Today has just been a very stressing day for us as well. So where is the dog now?" asked Kat.

"I called Jimmy to ask if he could let Jethro stay at his place for the weekend while I try to to figure out what to do with him."

"Jethro? Wait isn't that your boss's name?" said Kat

" Again not my choice Kat." said Tim feeling the stress of the day catching up to him. Kari has been yawning for the past five minutes.

" Hey Timmy its late why don't you guys head to bed and we can talk tomorrow ok?" said Josh after hearing both Tim and Kari yawning.

"Yeah Tim we can catch up more tomorrow." said Kat

"Ok guys we'll continue later and you can tell me about your day. Bye." agreed Tim

"Bye." said both Kat and Josh

"Night night." said Kari

**Remember Reviews Equals Love**

**I hope you like the story so far.**

**Please check out my Face book page just google leobutlerfic (all one word).**

_~Ciera~_


End file.
